Ze FFVII Mako Reactor
| Scenario = Zombie Escape }}ze_FFVII_mako_reactor_v5_1 is a zombie escape map developed by HannibalSPA (also known as Rafuron), and is amongst one of the most popular maps of the mod. It appears in Counter-Strike: Source. Recently a new version was released (v5) but there were untracable crashes appearing on the servers and thus cancelled for further usage. As of 31 March, Hannibal and Kaemon have released 2 test-versions which have revealed that the fixed classnames onto the materias (to prevent spamming) have been crashing the map. A new version (v5_1) uses targetnames (this basically means that only the player who picked it up will be able to use the materia). This also changes a key aspect of the game: Leveled materias. This system cannot be combined with the previously incorporated leveling system and therefor both mappers have decided to keep all materias unleveled on normal, "+" on hard and "++" for further levels. On the positive side, it will welcome late guests and newcomers so that they can still play the game evenly. Overview It is based on the popular Final Fantasy VII. It has 4 levels of difficulty, (Normal, Hard, Extreme and Extreme II), which all follow the exact same path with minor differences, and one 'interlude' level, (between Extreme and Extreme II), that is a Zombie Mod level instead of an escape one. The map is highly popular amongst the community because of many different reasons; like Bahamut, (probably the first "boss" ever seen on a ZE map), the Materias, (powerful and varied powerups for the humans), a huge and fitting music repertory liked by the majority, and for being the first ZE map with "Stages" or "Difficulties". The goal, like on the very beginning of Final Fantasy VII, is ultimatly to destroy the Mako Reactor of Midgar's Sector 1 and escape to safety before the explosion occurs. From Hard to Extreme II, players also have to face Bahamuth and Sephiroth, (main antagonist from FFVII), in different ways that increase in difficulty after each winning round. The map is very difficult, (especially on the Extreme difficulties), and requires proper teamwork and good use of the materias in order to win. Development The map has since it's release received a lot of updates and is still not completely intact, but it is perfectly playable since v2_2 as only very minor bugs are left. ze_FFVII_mako_reactor_v1 The very first version. It had an unplayable and highly laggy start due to the trains where the player start being in motion instead of static. ze_FFVII_mako_reactor_v2_2 The first perfectly playable version. ze_FFVII_mako_reactor_v3_1 One of the most difficult, if not most difficult version. It is almost perfectly stable as only very few bugs are left. ze_FFVII_mako_reactor_v4 A test version to v5. ze_FFVII_mako_reactor_v5 The forelast version. Because the new classname system caused the map to crash, a new version (v5_1) was developed the day after to quickly get rid of this error. ze_FFVII_Mako_Reactor_v5_1 The current version. It is perfectly stable. Map specifications * Custom props/models * Materias * Guide (Cloud) * 5 levels (4 levels + 1 ZM-level) * Many different soundtracks. Tactics This map covers so many tactics that it is unefficient to explain it here. Instead, go to the guide for ze_FFVII_mako_reactor. Trivia * Hannibal has never played Final Fantasy VII himself. It was Maese Danielot, a friend of Hannibal and a big fan of the Final Fantasy series who 'forced' him into making the map. It took Danielot a very long time to convince Hannibal. When he finally convinced Hannibal, Danielot would eventually go to Hannibal's house for some hours on the weekends to keep him company and make suggestions while they worked on the map. * In early versions, due to Bahamuths health-point based 'engine', he was easier to kill when lesser people arrived to face him. Likewise, when a large number of players reached the Mako Reactor, it made him exponentially harder to the point he became undefeatable, thus unbalancing the gameplay. * During one version, before completely fixing Bahamuth, he had a 50% chance of retreating at the very last possible second if he was still alive by that moment. * The materias that hurt or affect Bahamuth (Fire, Electro, Ultima and Ice) affect him from any place of the map; you don't need to be close to him, aim at him, nor being in the same room! * You can turn OFF the color corrections by typing "mat_colorcorrection 0" in the console. (Color correction is for example the red environment effect in the Extreme level). * Knockback damage still gets registred when shooting a zombie who is frozen by the Ice Materia. Basically, this means that he will recieve all the knockback damage until the ice duration expires, usually followed by flying massivly backwards. Because of this reason, it's a very good idea to shoot all the frozen zombies caught in the materia to produce massive knockback on the entire horde instead of targetting only one zombie. * Earth and Ultima are the only materias with fixed spawn points (2 for each); and along with Gravity the only 3 materias that won't level up the players nor themselves. Category:Maps